


Selfish Prayers

by tangerinabina_de_archanea



Series: Bedroom Hymns [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Fingering, I haven't even gotten to the timeskip yet and im already writing smut FLJDSKLFJSDLKFJLSDJF, Oral Sex, Seteth tries to top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinabina_de_archanea/pseuds/tangerinabina_de_archanea
Summary: Seteth's desk has many uses.





	Selfish Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I have not read Seteth and Byleth's supports yet, so this was developed entirely outside of that. I was just.. thirsty FLJSDLKFJSLDKFJ

Seteth could be an impatient man at the worst of times. The reasonable side of Byleth said that this was the worst of times- after all, there were students to teach, missions to discuss, and lesson plans to be made. The... less reasonable side vehemently disagreed, because right now all that side of her could think of was how she was laying on Seteth’s desk, her legs spread and his head buried in her lap. 

Still, what was she supposed to do when he had leaned in to her, a hand on her hips and the other on her thigh, and said “I need you” in a low, hushed but commanding tone? Say not right now? Tell him to wait? She hated to admit that, despite her responsibilities, the thought never crossed her mind.

When Byleth had arrived at the monastery months ago, Seteth had been cold, and she had barely expected him to warm up to her, let alone… this. At this point, they could barely be left in a room alone together without something happening. However, Seteth was careful about appearances, and he didn’t particularly care for the fact that he and the new professor were sleeping together to get out. Above all, he didn’t want Flayn to know. He insisted that Byleth keep it a secret from her, which she did, but even so, she suspected that it was already too late for keeping secrets. There would be times when Flayn would give Byleth a knowing smile, especially when she found them together, or Byleth had just left Seteth’s office. She knew, and Byleth made a point of not letting Seteth know that she knew. What she knew, Byleth couldn’t be sure, but even if the topic came up, she wouldn’t know what to say. She herself wasn’t really sure what the true nature of their relationship was anymore.

They had been sleeping with each other for a while now, and it had started rather suddenly and unexpectedly. One thing (that thing being Byleth and Seteth having a private meeting in his office) had led to another (that thing being Byleth on her knees and Seteth pushed against a wall, a hand over his mouth as he tried to stop himself from being too loud). 

Afterwards, Seteth had insisted that one good turn deserved another, and the next time they met he paid her back in kind. They hadn’t really discussed it much beyond that, but they continued to meet for their secret trysts, and today was no exception.

He had already been more dominant than usual today, which was a refreshing change of pace, and one they were both hesitantly enjoying. Byleth had come to do some training in swordsmanship with him, and everything had gone as usual for a while. They sat close together, occasionally touching, but it had caught Byleth off guard when he casually pulled on her onto his lap while explaining a concept to her. He had paused for a moment, gauging her reaction, and Byleth had nodded, giving him permission to go on with whatever it was that he was planning.

He didn’t keep her waiting long, as his hand drifted between her legs while he continued to explain a certain sword form. After rubbing her through her shorts for a while, he slowly slipped his hand inside, giving her plenty of time to tell him if he should stop, then started fingering her. As Byleth felt him massage her inner walls, slowly curling and uncurling his fingers, she let out a sigh and closed her eyes. They would _ definitely _ have to go over this part again later.

Abruptly, he stopped talking to focus on her, leaning in and kissing her neck as he used his thumb to rub her clit. She was quiet except for her breathing- something Seteth had grown used to- but he could tell by how she moved to meet his hand and her reactions that she was enjoying it. Eventually she let out a quiet moan, the sign that she had orgasmed, and he pulled his fingers out as he left one last kiss on her neck.

“Well.” Byleth opened her eyes after a few moments. His face was bright red; he was probably blushing more than she was. “That is all I have to teach you today.” 

“Thank you.”

He cleared his throat and reached for a handkerchief, wiping his hand on it. “You’re welcome.”

She could feel his erection, or at least the start of it, against her ass, and waited to see if he was going to make a move to take this any further. He didn’t, so she figured that they would wait until later that day, after classes were over, to do more (which was their regular routine), and got up, collecting her things and getting ready to leave. As she did so, he started rearranging his desk, clearing up a space on it, much more quickly and carelessly than she had ever seen him do. Just as she was about to head out the door, she felt his hands on her, one on her waist and the other groping her thigh. “Byleth, wait.” She had never heard him use this tone of voice before during their trysts (although she had heard it plenty of times when he was ordering people, including her, around), and so she waited to see what he would do. “I need you,” he continued, his voice lower.

"Now?” she asked.

“_ Now _.” That was surprisingly forceful for him. She acquiesced, setting down her things as he bent down to kiss her neck again, a hand moving up to her breasts to grope it through her armor while the other stayed on her hip, holding her close to him so she could feel how hard he was. He started tugging at her shorts, pulling them down, then suddenly stopped and pushed her away. “Take off your clothes.”

She blinked in surprise. This wasn’t like him at all.

It only took a few moments for the old Seteth to return. “Ah, was that too much? My apologies-”

“It’s fine. I was just surprised. I’ve never seen you like this before.”

“Yes, well… I thought that, perhaps, we could… try something new. Is that alright?”

“Yes.” She offered him a small smile, and he instantly relaxed more. “Now, what was I supposed to do again?”

“Oh, um. Your clothes. Take them off. Please.” He was recovering, but still visibly flustered.

She did as he asked, slowly and teasingly, and he watched, standing with his hands behind his back and trying to look authoritative about it. It didn’t really work. He was already fidgety and impatient, his arousal apparent, and when she was only halfway through, he interrupted her. “Hurry up.” She nodded and complied, finishing stripping. “Now… the desk. Get on the desk.” She walked over, admittedly not very gracefully, and sat on the spot he had cleared, spreading her legs and leaning slightly back so that he had a good view. No wonder he had been in such a rush to clean up his desk.

Watching her, he inhaled sharply, then approached and placed his hands on her thighs. “I…” he began, stopping to clear his throat. “I am going to take my time and enjoy you. Thoroughly. I trust you have no pressing appointments any time soon?” She shook her head. “Good. Because…” He finished by capturing her lips in a kiss, passionate and rough. Byleth wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed her down, bringing him with her.

He broke away from her lips and moved down, kissing all over her neck and down to her torso before dropping to his knees between her legs. She felt his breath on her entrance and shivered in excitement before he kissed her, pressing both hands to her thighs to keep her legs spread wide for him. He didn’t need to. Byleth melted under his touch, murmuring his name over and over, punctuated by gasps and quiet moans. Seteth was normally much louder than she was (which wasn’t hard to be- Byleth was almost eerily silent most times), and so he often took his cues on how she felt from her expression and her breathing; however, when he ate her out, there was no need for all of that. His tongue was talented enough to draw a plethora of noises from her as he pleasured her. He would listen to her all day if he could.

“Seteth… Seteth!” She curled her fingers in his hair, raising her hips as he repeatedly flicked at her clit with his tongue, using one hand to start thrusting two fingers into her.

“You taste so good, Byleth…” He kissed her clit, humming as he did, and enjoying the way she clenched her fist around his hair more tightly at the vibration. He did it again, this time adding a third finger without warning as he continued to thrust.

“Ah!” She yanked on his hair as she threw her head back, banging her head on the desk.

Immediately, he stopped, standing halfway up and pulling his fingers out. “Byleth! Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine,” she replied through gritted teeth. Her head did hurt, but what hurt more was the fact that he was no longer pleasuring her.

“Are you sure? What about your head? And your…” He gestured vaguely between her legs. “Was that too much?”

“Seteth, get back down there.”

“Are you alright?”

“_ Seteth _.” For a moment, it was just like usual, with Byleth in control. He dutifully returned to his knees and kissed her entrance, giving it a few licks before inserting his fingers again, much more slowly and carefully this time. “Ah, yes… Yes, that’s good…”

He resumed his ministrations from before, drawing more moans from her. She could feel her climax building up again as he worked, his tongue on her clit and his fingers stretching her exquisitely open as he spread them every few thrusts, and she grabbed his hair again, clutching it a little more tightly-

Abruptly, he pulled away and stood with a smile, savoring her cry of disappointment. Licking his fingers, he watched as she quickly replaced his hands with her own, trying to reclaim the orgasm he had deprived her of. Her face was deliciously flushed and her breathing labored but steady, in time with the rise and fall of her breasts. Working at the buttons of his jacket as she worked at herself, he watched her as he slowly undressed, seeing the way her legs tensed and her hips involuntarily jerked upward as her expression melted from frustration to ecstasy. Even so, she was near silent, as usual, and it gave him a little rush to know that only he could satisfy her enough to make her lose control like that.

By the time he finished stripping, she was so close, and in that moment he seized her hands and stopped her motions, firmly pulling them away. Byleth had done this to him too many times to count in the past, and now he was starting to understand why she did.

“Seteth!” She tried to pull her hands away, but he held firm.

“I’m supposed to be the one in control, aren’t I? I’ll say when you finish.”

He had fallen into his role quite naturally by now, and it was driving Byleth crazy. She hadn’t realized that he could be this dominant, nor how alluring it would be. “Please, just let me-”

“No.” The single word was unexpectedly powerful, and attractive, and Byleth could feel herself loosening even more in anticipation. His erect cock was so close to her aching entrance, and she felt so empty, and if only he would just pin her down and fuck her hard like she knew he wanted to… Now that he was naked, she could see all of his muscles acquired over years fighting on a wyvern. His strength made him a powerhouse, and by the goddess, did she like it when he used all of it.

Still, he didn’t make any move closer to what she wanted. Instead, he pushed her hands up and back, pinning her wrists above her head with one hand, and slowly, almost languidly, grasped his cock and started masturbating himself over her. She looked so tantalizing like this, but he wanted to savor the moment, and so he controlled himself, watching her impatiently writhe as he held her down.

“Beg.”

There was no hesitation in his voice, none of the initial nervousness from when they’d started. They weren’t even done, but Byleth was already looking forward to when they’d (hopefully) do this again. Hearing him command her like that thrilled her. “Seteth, please. Fuck me. Fuck me hard. I need you inside me, please, Seteth!”

Byleth had never been this vocal during sex before, and it only aroused him more. He was going to take full advantage of this moment. “More.”

“I feel so empty. I need you to fuck me. Pin me down and take me, please. No one can make me feel as good as you do, Seteth. Please, please fuck me. Hard!”

He only had so much patience, and it had finally run out. He let go of her wrists and slid his forearms underneath her legs, hooking around them to pull her closer across the desk and line himself up with her entrance. She curled her legs around him, trying to pull him closer and inside her already, but he didn’t budge. “I want you to watch this, Byleth. I want you to see how well you take me.” She nodded expectantly, waiting for him to move. After what felt like an eternity, he did, pushing slowly into her as they both watched. “There. See what I mean?” He allowed his arms to go slack, his hands falling down almost to her hips, and letting her legs slide down and around his waist.

“Mmhmm.” After she adjusted to the feeling, she slightly moved her hips, just enough to give him a signal that he could start moving.

“You wanted me to pin you down, did you not?”

“_ Yes _.”

“Well, then, who am I to say no to such a charming request?” He bent down and did so, pinning her wrists on either side of her head. “As you wish.” This relaxed confidence was a good look on him, and Byleth was the one who was well and truly charmed.

His initial thrusts were slow and deep, nearly pulling all the way out each time before sinking back into her, pushing his weight against her so that she could feel every movement. Byleth tilted her head back with a moan, and he latched onto her exposed skin with his lips and teeth, kissing, sucking, and biting everywhere he could. Slowly but surely he began to speed up, putting the strength she so loved behind it. Things were already shifting and falling as the desk rocked with movement, and a bundle of parchment rolled off the side. Even so, they could barely hear that, between Byleth’s moans of his name and Seteth’s seemingly never-ending commentary about how good she felt around him and how well he fit inside her, interrupted only by moans of his own.

Eventually, he let go of her wrists to grab her ass and gave it his all, making the desk screech and bang across the floor with nearly every movement. Byleth grabbed onto him, pulling herself up into a halfway-sitting position so that she could wrap her arms around his neck and press against him, enjoying the sensation of the skin-to-skin contact. “Seteth… ah, Seteth!” 

He used the added leverage to push into her as deeply and forcefully as he could, all words lost now to groans of pleasure and exertion. It didn’t take long for her to orgasm, her pussy throbbing around him as he fucked her through it and pushing him over the edge as well. He finally stilled with a sigh, letting her feel his warmth spread through her, and they both relaxed for a moment, the room suddenly falling quiet with the exception of their labored breaths. “You were… amazing,” she finally said, releasing her hold on him to lean back on her elbows. “I didn’t know you had that in you.”

Her comment was met with a laugh. “Neither did I, to be honest.” He caught her lips in a kiss, much softer and gentler than any they had yet shared that day.

“Can we do that again?”

“Now?” he asked incredulously, sounding almost worried.”

“Now,” she repeated, imitating his tone from earlier. It took him a moment to realize she was joking.

“Oh, thank the goddess… Be careful with your jests. You never know when I’ll take them seriously.”

“Oh really? I like the sound of that.”

They both laughed before settling down again, a contented smile on Byleth’s face. “You know, Byleth, I think this might be the most I’ve ever heard you talk outside of Academy business. I could get used to it. You have a lovely voice.”

“I... what?” Finally, it was her turn to be flustered. “Thank you, I suppose.”

He placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her again, more passionately, and she wrapped her arms around his neck again. When they finally pulled away, he found his handkerchief- barely still on the corner of the desk- and started cleaning her up. “It’s not much, but it’s still something.”

“Thank you.”

“How are you feeling? Sore at all?”

“Definitely, but it’s fine. Your desk isn’t very forgiving.”

“I suspected it wouldn’t be. I didn’t get too carried away, I hope?”

“Not at all.”

“Good. I believe I have some medicine that can help relieve some of that. I’d rather you not have to go to Manuela for mysterious back pain.”

They quickly finished cleaning up themselves and the room, getting dressed, and moving the desk back to its proper place (it had shifted much further than either of them had expected). Byleth gathered up her things yet again, and paused before she left.

“Will I be seeing you tonight?” she asked.

“Perhaps not tonight. This was more demanding than I thought.”

She smiled. “Until tomorrow, then. Oh, and Seteth… I…” 

“Yes?”

She hesitated, about to say something, then changed her mind. She wasn’t even sure herself what she had been about to say, but it was something that she had wanted to say many times. She could never find the words. “Never mind. Goodbye.” She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, then was gone.

He wondered for a moment what she was going to say, then pushed it from his mind. He had work to do, and he was sure he was behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Bell, Cassian, and Narina for convincing me to start this at 7 AM SLDJFLSDKJFLDJSF for encouraging me, and for reading it! Special thanks to Bell for helping me search song lyrics and come up with a title <3  
I have plans to make this a series later, after I play more and actually get their supports so I can write their relationship properly.


End file.
